


布鲁克林的24小时

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America:The Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	布鲁克林的24小时

袭击发生的猝不及防，当美国队长推开面前的黄色校车时，那块从高处打着滚落下的巨大墙体不可避免的砸在了他身上，Natasha从高架桥的另一端跑过去时只来得及将人从碎石头底下拽出来，但Steve已经晕倒了。  
“别担心，老冰棍是超级士兵，他会很快自我治愈的。”Tony将战甲的损毁部分补完摘下护目镜看着一脸忧心忡忡的女队友，“我以为你早就适应这个了？”  
“适应什么？队长也有受伤不醒的一面还是你蹩脚的安慰方式？”女特工抱着手臂倚在隔离窗外看着Bruce围着病床上的美国队长转来转去，Steve身上的擦伤愈合的的确很快，但人一直迟迟没有醒来，Tony猜测主要伤势在头部，队长挨的那一下看起来不轻，如果被砸的是Hulk，估计绿家伙早就失控了。  
“你居然这样对你的前任老板说话！”Tony戴上他的钢铁手套指了指Natasha，被女特工瞥了一眼又悻悻的摘下来放到了一边，“修复测试性能良好，我真是个天才！”  
“如果队长晚上还不醒，我认为有必要上报国会。”  
“哇哦~好吧，我并不是专业拯救世界的，所以可能对你们的等级划分不太了解，但我认为你有点小题大做了，如果Bruce说队长没事，那他就没事，他们都是基因再造那一类的，算半个同行，所以肯定相互了解，我这么说你懂吗？”  
Natasha在对方看不见的地方翻了个白眼，就好像她只是关心Stark口中的那些时间早晚问题一样，像他这种半路出家的土豪跟本就不了解政府在处理一些可能偏离约束的事件时会采取什么样极端的做法，拿Bruce打比方的话，一旦有天Hulk开始攻击人类，那么政府不会允许他继续存在，这就是现实，所以她现在只希望Steve别突然发生什么意外。  
“瞧啊，老冰棍的手指动了，我看见了，我猜他就快醒了！”Natasha从墙壁上直起身体走到窗前，看到Bruce和刚刚睁眼的队长正在小声交谈着，他脸上带了点安心，但这安心没坚持过5秒，Bruce的表情开始变得不解与焦急，而Steve像失去了理智一样去拽自己身上的输液针，Tony和Natasha只来得及对视了一秒就不约而同的冲进了房间，“怎么了？”  
Bruce还在尽可能的想要摁住Steve，但对方完全不认识他们一样瞪着周围，“这是哪？你们要对我做什么！我不会成为纳粹的试验品，要么杀了我！”  
“………………”如果说Thor的出现让Tony觉得人生充满了想象力，那么Steve的失忆就完全带上了戏剧性。  
“你的意思是你不认识我们？也不记得发生了什么？”Natasha举起手示意他们并没有武器也没有恶意，Bruce见状也松开了钳制住Steve的手，他差点就控制不住Hulk的反击本能了，那后果简直不堪设想，Stark大厦已经因为Loki的造访在加紧修复了，再来一次破坏他猜Tony就得重新选址了。  
Steve粗喘着气，锐利的目光从在场的每一个人脸上一一扫过，脸上有机油穿着弓字背心的家伙一脸完全不想说话的心累表情，白大褂像个医生一样的刚刚在给他做检查而且好像很担忧，唯一的女性则是用一种打探与信任的目光盯着他，怎么他对这些家伙完全没有印象，并且对发生了什么也都是一头雾水，他不记得自己怎么出现在这的，也不记得这是哪里，但直觉告诉他，他不属于这地方。  
“抱歉，我想你们需要解释一下。”Steve终于开口了，Natasha看了眼两位男士，意思可能是谁来说，但大家都低下了头，唠家常这事压根不在男士们的考虑范畴，“我就在门口，有事喊我。”说着Tony就离开了病房，反正Natasha就擅长这个，和人聊天、套取情报、再摘出对自己有用的，她肯定应付的来，临出门还看了眼木讷的博士，Bruce这才反应过来，挠了挠头和Tony一起暂时离开了病房。  
安静下来的房间里只有仪器的运转声，Steve呆呆的坐在病床上看着对面的女人，手指握紧说明他还有所戒备。  
“你还记得自己叫什么吗？”  
Steve思考了一会这个全世界最简单的问题，但他的脑袋一片空白，几个乱七八糟的单词在脑海里碰撞着，最后他诚实的摇了摇头。  
“不记得名字却知道要打击纳粹，你可真是天生的英雄啊~”女特工调侃了一句，找到一处舒服的地方坐下，看来他们可有的聊了，“当初恶补的那些关于你的资料总算没白费。”  
Steve安静的听着Natasha的描述，表情从最开始的匪夷所思到后来的震惊与茫然，尤其是得知现在的自己已经是个96岁的26岁青年这一点让他无法接受，但对方口中的那个什么国土安全保障什么的地方又好像很熟悉，还有一些能脱口而出的名字，这些都预示着红发女特工没有欺骗他，是他自己暂时忘记了一些东西，当然，Natasha也选择了隐藏一些东西，一些对现在的Steve来说可能并不十分迫于面对的东西，比如已经离去的童年挚友，还有垂垂老矣的钦慕对象…  
Natasha离开时特意告诉Bruce等会再进去，美国队长毕竟也是人，一时间还无法消化那么多信息，这不同于之前经历的那空白的70年，太多情绪与疑问被一古脑的塞进一个空瓶子里，任谁都要适应一会。  
被独自留在护理室的Steve在原地坐了几十分钟后终于再次有了动作，Tony通过Jarvis向他传送的影像看到队长拉开门准备离开房间，“他现在能随便走动吗？”他看向Bruce，可能指的是对方的身体方面，得到一个完全没问题的摊手，“他的伤口愈合速度非常快，我不知道是什么造成了队长的失忆，至于有没有可能是魔法或者什么生化攻击还得再做进一步的检测，这也是我刚刚为什么想留住他的原因。”  
“凡事不可大意，这件事先不要对任何人提，尤其是神盾局！”  
Tony不可思议的看向说这话的女人，“我以为你是独眼侠的心腹？”  
“我是，对你！”  
“嘿这不公平！我以前付你薪水让你调查我，现在又请你在我家白吃白住就为了让你替政府监视我？！”  
“至少Steve从没想过要约我亲爱的~”  
“……”Stark被说的哑口无言，他只好吞下其他幼稚的指控，目睹女人扭着腰朝监视画面中的位置走去。  
“我竟然不知道您曾经想要约会Romanoff女士，要我现在帮您安排吗Sir？”  
“……Mute！”

Steve在这栋熟悉又陌生的大厦里转了好几圈才找到一个有开关键的大门，怎么女人口中的21世纪楼梯出入口都需要按数字才能通过吗？见鬼的他怎么知道密码是什么！他现在满脑子都是凭空出现的摩尔电码…  
由于Steve毫无章法的绕圈子，Natasha在跟着跑了几个楼层后终于拦住了他，“你去哪？”  
Steve先是一愣，看到来人才逐渐放松身体，“回家。”  
“你目前住在这里。”  
“不，这不是我家，我有印象。”  
“好吧就算不是，但你受伤了，冒然离开可能会走丢，对现在的你来说外面完全是陌生的。”  
Steve回忆了下刚刚在楼层里打转和离开大厦迷路的可能性，最后放弃了独自离开的计划，“你可以跟着我，但我必须离开，我需要寻找才能尽快想起来，如果我真是你口中所说的那种打不死的人。”  
什么叫打不死的人…女特工第一次发现了美国队长可爱的一面，褪去了那些时刻紧绷着的英雄责任，Steve.Rogers本人更像个二十几岁的年轻人，她在内心偷笑了一会，继续装作严肃的盯着对方，“虽然这不符合规矩，但我们是战友，我希望你能尽快记起一些东西，跟我来吧，别出声，我们要尽力低调。”  
Steve搓了搓手臂，表情肃穆的跟上了女特工的脚步，两人把前方当成了战场一样一前一后的离开了根本无人阻拦的Stark大厦。  
“我怎么有种队长在被人欺负的感觉？”Bruce看着监视画面抓了抓头发，一旁正在醉心搞研究的天才土豪根本没理他，谁会瞎操心这个世界上最可怕的女人和这个世界上最打不死的男人一同出门能发生什么危险？！除非全人类都变种了…  
Natasha也不指路，她倒十分好奇队长会带她到什么地方，Steve虽说失忆了，但脑子里的一些直觉与习惯不会被抹去，他顺着Stark大厦出来后自然而然的拐上了前往布鲁克林的方向，“我们去哪？”女人问。  
“不知道，这里变的我完全不认识了，但我知道大概方向，在那边。”他指了指远处的布鲁克林大桥，但是说真的从曼哈顿走过去？Natasha看了眼脚下细高跟的作战靴，“不如我们先搭车过去你再找？”  
Steve停下脚步看了眼左前方的位置，现在是晚上8点多，地铁口周围人来人往的，Natasha观察着他脸上的表情，在确定了他是准备乘坐地铁时有点后悔自己跟出来的决定了，“听我说Steve，我们是公众人物！”她特意强调了一下，纽约大战之后神盾局的这几位超级英雄在声势上赚了个盆满钵满，几乎全世界没有不认识他们的，尤其美国队长，Tony仗着有个头盔，只要不总在大家伙面前飞来飞去，辨识度还是挺低的，Bruce就更不用担心这个问题了，但是美国队长…Natasha觉得自己就像在脑门上贴了个“快来参观”的横幅，她犹豫着到底要不要跟上去的时候Steve已经先一步往售票机走去了，他好像还说了句什么？“公众人物坐地铁要价钱吗？”  
Shit！  
大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇穿着她来不及换掉的大名鼎鼎的作战服跟在大名鼎鼎的美国队长身后3米远的位置，过往行人纷纷侧目这是情理之中的，但很多人并没有如预期那样第一时间凑过去拍照要签名，他们观察着，分析着，小声的讨论Steve哪里更像Steve？以及黑寡妇的头发应该更红…看来名噪一时的连锁效应就是模仿者过多这一现象，Natasha第一次这么感激那些小姑娘们把她模仿的如此相似，以至于当人们突然看见真的时都不屑于上前确认一下。  
他们站在完全和几十年前不一样的月台上等车，是的，黑寡妇和美国队长…站在地铁站里等车，期间Steve还因为闹不清方向来来回回兜了几次，要不是Bruce确认Steve的脑子受到过重创，女特工一定会觉得这是种甩脱战术！  
“你到底知不知道要去哪！”二十分钟后俄国女人再也忍受不了周围指指点点的压力了，她已经让自己的头发看起来尽量不像黑寡妇了，可是没用，好的模仿者也是民众围观的对象之一…  
“我觉得那个地方很熟悉。”Steve指了指牌子上的一个站名，Natasha顺着他手指的方向发现那是个纪念广场，也许老冰棍在那卖过国债，“所以我们现在去那里？”  
Steve点了点头，“虽然我不记得，只是这个名字看起来很熟悉，也许那里能找到什么。”他喃喃自语着，周围用手机拍他们的人越来越多，Natasha拽了拽他的衣服，他们朝更里面的位置走去，那里人少一些。  
列车在他们面前停下，由于是中心线路，下车的人很多，Natasha死死的盯住Steve，确保他在自己面前先上车了才跟上去，但事情就发生在一瞬间，对面方向同时进站的列车，门外依然聚集不散的好事者，太多外界因素影响了女特工的专业发挥，当然最重要的是她没有像盯着敌人那样盯梢自己的战友，尤其这人还是美国队长，最不会说谎话的活人之一，但就是这个人，在她面前毫不犹豫的趁车门关闭前跳了出去，Natasha连甩开眼前那个盯着她猛看的上班族时间都没有就让Steve逃进了人群中，他甚至隔着车窗玻璃朝她挥手，黑寡妇对这个世界的唯一信任也崩塌了…  
终于将人甩掉的Steve及时钻进了对面那辆反方向的列车，布鲁克林学院才是他的计划，他刚刚在看线路图时就已经盯着那个名字看了半天，他想不起来自己是不是在那读过书，但布鲁克林四个字让他无法错开眼睛，那里一定有让他难以忘记的事情，他必须去了解清楚。  
回到Stark大厦的黑寡妇一言不发的闯进了Tony的实验室，“嘿这里谢绝随意进出小姐！”  
“替我找到队长Jarvis！”  
“愿意为您效劳Romanoff女士。”  
“我记得你还在接受静音规定Jar！”  
“我猜Romanoff女士和队长分开了Sir，您确定不需要我的定位寻找吗？”  
Tony不可思议的看了一眼黑寡妇黑到不能再黑的表情，所有冷嘲热讽都咽进了肚子里，“照她说的做就是了。”  
“明智的选择Sir。”  
“哼！”  
“根据卫星定位系统查找结果，Rogers先生目前在开往布鲁克林36街区方向的地铁上，但是无法调集监控画面。”  
“为什么不能？我不是刚刚帮你升过级吗？”无所不能的钢铁侠那位无所不能管家竟然告诉他们，他不能？！  
“因为车厢里的监控画面已经被人群覆盖住了，Rogers先生看上去就在这些人的包围中。”  
“队长有麻烦？！”刚进门的Bruce差点撕破自己的衬衫冲出去，被Tony拦下了，“我猜第一次当明星的心情会很复杂，就让老冰棍自己吃吃苦吧，谁让他非要单独行动，是吗我敬爱的女士？”  
黑寡妇没去理会Tony假心假意的恭维，她走到门口时看了一眼那个摄像头，“如果24小时之内队长不回来我将上报Fruy，你们不会明白什么是8级警报。”然后头也不回的潇洒离开了。  
“8级？那个邪神来时才6级…难道Steve其实也是某个神变的？！阿波罗？波塞冬？或者雅典娜？？”  
Bruce很想纠正Tony雅典娜是个女战神，但他现在满脑子都在要不要放Hulk出来保护队长和别放Hulk出来才能保护队长之间犹豫不决，所以根本没空回答这个小学生都知道的历史问题。

就像Tony说的，Steve终于明白了什么叫 “公众人物”，他不确定以前自己是不是一个爱撒谎的人，但在否认自己就是民众手机里持盾的那个英雄时，心里多少有点内疚，他们爱戴着美国队长，这点毋庸置疑，但目前的自己连美国队长是谁都闹不清楚，又有什么资格接受他们的赞美呢？他必须先找回自己！  
刚刚摆脱一个麻烦，新的麻烦又接踵而至，列车在半路停止了前进，因为这班车是环形区间车，继续向前要到下面的站台换乘，Steve虽然不明白这些规则，但还是跟着人潮走出了车厢，由于已经快9点钟了，继续向南的行人开始减少，他不确定跟着那些三三两两的年轻人走会不会迷路，于是他在线路图前停下了脚步，并为纽约已经错综复杂的地铁线感到头疼。  
“你也不知道怎么出去？”一个冷冰冰的声音从Steve身后传来，他回过头就看到了那个打扮普通却满脸杀气的男人，穿着件普通的运动帽衫，左手塞在裤子口袋里，但明显比右边强壮，如果现在和他相互打量的人不是美国队长，他猜这男人很有可能已经被当成了不法分子。  
“是啊，我第一次坐地铁，好像不是很清楚那个区间换乘的规则，你也是吗？你刚刚说了也？”  
冬兵的眼神有一瞬间就像上了膛的狙击枪，危险又锐利，这个看起来无害的男人似乎有着非常敏锐的观察力，“差不多。”  
“哇噢~那你要去哪？我们可以一起研究一下，我要去那个地方。”Steve用手指了个站名，冬兵的眉毛微不足道的向上抬了几毫米，“我在你下一站。”  
“那我们可以同行了？我猜应该往左边走，你看这个提示是朝左。”  
冬兵没接话，只是冷漠的点了点头，于是Steve走在右侧和这个刚认识的陌生男人一起钻进了岔道。  
“你是游客吗？”Steve试着找了个话题，他自然而然的认为美国不是随便一个青年就被失忆症困扰的，像他这样，而且他说话时会带一些苏联口音。  
“工作。”  
“噢~那就是出差了，欢迎你来美国。”  
冬兵瞥了他一眼，“你是美国人？”  
“呃…对，”Steve有点难为情，对方看他的眼神已经说明了一切，“我撞到了头，有点…”他指了指自己的后脑，冬兵理解的点了点头，“有点影响智商了？”  
“…………不是，有点忘记了发生的事情。”  
这句话像是一个重要指令，冬兵的眼睛在瞬间瞪大，他在一个摄像死角的位置将Steve一把摁在了墙上，用他的左手，Steve吓了一跳，“发生了什么？”他本能的格斗技巧也被立刻唤醒了，他们在无人经过的拐角处小幅度的过了几招，“你是他们派来的？”冬兵真的改口开始说了俄语。  
这下任Steve的脑子再空白也已经明白了对方决不是一个普通出差的旅人，他也会一点俄语，他猜，因为对话已经发生了，“我不懂你在说什么，但你最好告诉我你到底是什么人？”  
“告诉老板我会回去，但不是现在。”他们继续用俄语交谈着，Steve开始有些吃力，他索性又换回了英语，“抱歉我没听懂，你说谁？”  
冬兵警惕的上下扫了他一眼，“你不认识皮尔斯？”  
“皮尔斯？我才刚闹明白自己是谁，不过你的手臂看起来真酷，我说真的！”冬兵的金属臂已经在打斗中不可避免的暴露了，此刻在夜晚的路灯下正闪烁着金属的光泽，“你不是来抓我的？”  
“好像是你先来跟我打招呼的，还记得吗？”Steve放下拳头前后左右看了看，还好没人经过，“你到底是什么人？”  
“你不该知道，对你没好处！”冬兵重新把金属手藏进了口袋里，然后越过他向车站尽头走去，“我们最好从此分开走。”  
Steve在原地愣了下，他总觉得这个表情冷酷的男子和自己有着什么关系，虽然他看起来很危险，甚至有可能是来威胁人民或者政府的，但Steve更感兴趣的是直觉告诉他这个人对他来说很重要，他们或许认识？他第一眼看到对方就这样觉得了，于是他赶紧追了上去，“我们同一条线，不可能分开走。”他说的也没错。  
冬兵看都没看他，“那就等下一班车。”  
“这是最后一班了。”冬兵沉默了，可没一会Steve又厚着脸皮站到了他身边，“你叫什么名字？我叫Steve，Steve.Rogers。”万一他们真的认识，也许这个名字能帮他博得一些好感。  
Steve？Steve.Rogers？这名字在哪里听过，冬兵嘴唇张开又闭上，来来回回几次后放弃了在那片空白的大脑里搜寻答案，Steve还等在原地，用一双真诚的蓝眼睛注视着他，这让他无法做到完全的忽视，“Winter，他们这样叫我。”  
“他们？你自己没有名字吗？”  
冬兵皱了皱眉，“忘了。”  
老天啊！还真让他猜对了，纽约几千万人口，怎么偏偏让两个失忆的碰到了一起，“咱俩可真不走运…”Steve干巴巴的撇了撇嘴，“我这次跑出来就是为了寻找记忆的，你也是吗？”  
冬兵想了想自己的理由，他好像也不知道自己为什么会甩掉同伴逃到这里，他似乎不是第一次来到这个城市，这里的一切都让他感到熟悉，他猜或许自己之前来过，但他不记得了，只知道被一股强烈的探询欲趋势着，让他甚至不顾回去后可能受到的惩罚也要留下来一看究竟。  
“车来了。”Steve见他一直陷在沉思中，似乎也正在为失去过往而感到茫然无助，这经历他懂，他理解的站到一旁不再开口，任凭对方默默消化着那种情绪，直到列车进站。  
这是开往最南端的末班车，Steve拥簇着他的新朋友来到一处位于角落的清净地方，他们刚一坐下美国队长就再次开始了友好的接触时间，“你去那地方是想找什么人吗？”他用下巴指了指车门上方的线路灯。  
冬兵抱着手臂依然一副生人勿扰的样子，他本意就是找个普通人问问路，要不是已经在那里来回坐错了三次，他是不会轻易与人搭讪的，那会很容易招惹到麻烦，就好比现在身边这位一直要跟着他也不知道想干吗的家伙，“再多嘴我就杀了你！”他不耐烦的翻了个白眼。  
“你刚刚是翻了个白眼吗？你是个杀手？而我不觉得在地铁里杀人是明智的，这里有那么多目击者。”Steve依然不依不饶。  
“那就让他们再也无法活着做证！”  
“那监控器问题呢？你想怎么解决，我猜那东西就是。”Steve又指了指他们斜上方的黑色球体，刚刚这个叫做Winter的杀手就是因为顾虑这玩意才把他摁在拐角里的，他注意到了对方看那些小眼睛时的动作，尽管他还不太确定。  
一直以来被全世界特工视为鬼故事存在的冷血杀手第一次心血来潮开溜就这么不开眼的遇到了个缠人精…冬兵的脸色已经比画了迷彩妆时还要难看，但他不想增添不必要的难题，比如Steve刚刚提到的在众目睽睽之下杀人的做法，那不仅对他没好处，还会让他更快被皮尔斯发现，那么和这相比，这个叫做Steve的话唠也就显得有些微不足道了，他打定了主意继续不去管那呱噪的男人，直到下车就甩掉他。  
Winter真的一路都没再搭理Steve，这多少让美国队长有点失落，不是个人魅力问题，而是自己本能的想亲近这个新朋友，他说不上来那种惺惺相惜的熟悉感，就只是觉得他们需要相互依赖，也许他们曾经认识彼此，但Winter也经历了失忆，所以他无法给自己的猜测加以确定，Steve看了眼提示板，他就快到站了，可他还不想离开这个男人身边，他本来就对自己的旅程感到十分陌生，他仅仅是在陌生里找寻，找寻那些有可能带来的蛛丝马迹，那么现在他已经发现一个足够让他感到熟悉的人了，为什么他还要另辟蹊径呢，不如就跟在Winter身边，也许他们能相互帮助彼此，最后一起想起来，这样当然最好。  
当Steve天真的把自己的打算告诉了对方，冬兵终于有了点表情，他在接近不耐烦的边缘，金属手臂隔着毛绒帽衫发出喀啦啦的运动声，这是种警告，类似炸毛的猫咪，这已经是冬兵的底线了，Steve在对待恶人的概念上有点过于温和了，“你真的不怕我找个地方把你杀了？在一个没有摄像头的地方！”他的声音冷冰冰的，带了点苏联卷音，听起来就让人不寒而栗，但Steve他很快又被对方那双眼睛吸引了过去，蓝色中夹杂着乌云一样的灰绿，“我见过这双眼睛，我发誓，我们绝对认识，更何况你杀不死我，Nata说我是打不死的人。”  
“什么？”冬兵有点无法理解这话。  
“我的同事，她自己这么告诉我的，虽然我觉得这有点匪夷所思，但也许她只是形容我打起架来...”“从不认输，所以我得跟着他…”  
Steve猛的看向喃喃自语的Winter，对方显然也正处在惊讶与茫然的复杂情绪里，他不知道这句话是怎么从他脑子里想都没想就脱口而出的，他们对视了良久，Steve一直用一种鼓励甚至讨好的目光看着他，而他则感到十分压抑，那种刺痛感从大脑深处放射而出，扎在他的每一根敏感的神经上，痛苦不堪。  
Steve看他的表情就知道强行试图回忆的过程有多么难受，他抬起手想去拍一下对方的肩膀，却被冬兵一把拂开了，“只是巧合。”  
“但足以证明我的推断是正确的，我们应该一起走。”  
“去哪？”  
“去你认为该去的地方。”  
“我哪也不认识。”  
“那你怎么确定的自己要在前面那站下车？”Steve说这话时列车门刚好在布鲁克林学院那站关上，他只好冲冬兵露出个惋惜的表情，“这是天意！”  
这回冬兵认认真真的冲他翻了个白眼，“我不确定，就是觉得那里很熟悉。”  
“没错，其实我也不知道去那所学校能干吗，但我就是觉得那里很熟悉，你瞧，我们找回记忆的第一站居然离的这么近，这更足以说明我们曾经活动在同一个区域，那就是…”  
“布鲁克林？”  
“是的，布鲁克林。”  
“你有钱吗？”  
Steve被这问题问的愣住了，他掏了掏受伤后新换上的裤子，尴尬的看了对方一眼，Winter该不会以为他只是个出门没带钱准备讹诈他人的骗子吧？“我可以解释，一觉醒来发现自己什么都不记得了我感到很茫然，所以第一反应就是离开那些自称是我朋友的陌生家伙们去找寻自己的记忆，这让我根本没来得及…”  
“我也没钱，我们今晚住哪？”冬兵干脆打断了Steve那一段毫无意义的说明，他现在关心的只是生计问题，一个顶尖杀手翻遍身上的口袋居然都没找到一个钢崩，除非他去黑市上卖武器，不过那样和直接给皮尔斯打个电话报告位置没什么根本区别，以往他出任务都是随便找个屋顶或者桥洞，但现在身边跟着个Steve，而且外面开始下雨了。  
“哦…这还真是个麻烦事。”Steve识趣的闭上了嘴，他思考着说服Winter并带他回去见Natasha他们的可能性，答案几乎为零。  
列车到站了，他们不得不在这里下了车，其他乘客都在第一时间离开了站台，只有他们两个看着眼前的指示牌发呆，“我们应该从2号出口离开。”  
“不，我们走4号。”  
“为什么？”  
“要么跟上要么离开。”冬兵从来不回答为什么，他戴上自己的卫衣帽子，酷炫的从Steve面前越过走向了4号出口，Steve只好叹了口气跟上他，在准备出地铁口时Winter示意Steve先过，Steve狐疑的掏出那个小卡片，“你不会是想借机往回跑甩掉我吧？”他想到自己先前就是这样甩掉Natasha的。  
冬兵没理他，伸手抢过那张卡片塞进了识别机，然后推着美国队长一起挤了出去，“你逃票？！”Steve惊慌失措的看向四周，售票窗口已经关灯了，整个站台连个人都没有，冬兵继续冷酷的走在他前面，尽管他有一百句善意的提醒想要说出口，但依然闭上了嘴巴跟在对方后面，直到走上大街，门口等着关门的工作人员极不友善的瞪了他们一眼，“就差你们两个了，要打情骂俏最好回家去！”然后轰隆一声拉上了铁门，Steve想解释，Winter又先一步离开了，并且已经要过信号灯了，他只得继续闭上嘴巴紧紧跟过去，“我们去哪？”  
冬兵抬头指了指对面一个大楼，看起来像酒店，“可我们没钱！”Steve好心指出，“那就只好感谢他们的慷慨了。”  
“……你是打算白住吗？”  
冬兵理所当然的点了点头，Steve终于停下了他道德上的脚步，一把拽住前面的男人，不管对方看他的眼神多不友善，“听着Winter，我们不能这样做，这是犯法的，并且会给他人造成不便。”冬兵挑了挑眉，Steve看他不为所动又加了一句，“不管你之前从事什么工作，但至少现在我们在一起，我们应该想点好的办法。”  
一个杀手…和一个超级英雄，大晚上站在没人路过的公园里争论着该不该进行一场霸王住宿，或许说争论有点勉强，因为从头到尾Winter都只是面无表情的瞪着Steve，而Steve已经从律法上升到了世界和平，就在他还准备说点什么时，雨点越来越大的打在了他们身上，一场秋雨毫无防备的落下了，Steve抬头看了眼周围的遮蔽物，除了眼前的酒店他们别无选择…Winter摊了摊手，用一种感谢上帝的违和表情回应了他，这是整晚以来Steve见过在对方脸上出现的最近接愉快的一种表情，为他们即将潜入一家酒店白吃白住…  
冬兵不确定Steve的身手有多好，但从他们刚刚短暂的搏斗中看，对方似乎也不在话下，如果他真是皮尔斯派来抓自己的，那他可不敢保证能立刻脱逃，不过他本来也没想逃，就只是出来透透气，所以从一开始就纵容了Steve跟在他身边，更何况那家伙这么多话，皮尔斯应该不会雇用一个话唠。  
他们顺着消防通道顺利避开了监控系统与服务员来到了顶楼，找到一间看起来距离安全出口十分接近的房间，雨水越来越多的打在他们身上，冬兵回头看了眼Steve，表情竟然充满了戏剧色彩，“我们从窗户翻进去。”他说，这里是28层，不是什么人都敢翻的，但Steve只是茫然的用眼神询问他既然如此为什么还不快点，他的T恤领口已经开始往里灌水了。  
冬兵不再犹豫，他轻巧的用机械手臂抓住房檐，一个翻身跃到了窗棂上，另一只手从外侧顶住一个边角，里面的锁扣立刻发出了一种喀哒声，然后窗子被他轻而易举的推开了，Steve跟着他一起跳了进去。  
房子里面很暖和，他们已经事先观察了，确定没人入住才选了这一层，看来总统套房的安保措施并不尽如人意，冬兵拉上厚厚的窗帘，摸到一盏台灯将光线钮到最微弱，“动作轻一些，尽量不要用光。”Steve点了点头，开始四处翻看。  
这房子简直大到不科学，这得够多少人住啊，居然有3个起居室，他来到一处月光明亮的屋子找到了卫生间，他现在需要热水和烘干，不然会感冒，这是常识，他记得那些消毒水味道的病房和叮嘱，他妈妈可能是个护士，或者医生，他不记得她的脸长什么样了，只是一个模糊的轮廓，其实美国队长是不太会可能染上感冒的，但现在的Steve并不知情，在潜意识里他又变成了那个体型弱小却心怀伟大的Steve。  
“你得去洗个澡！”穿着酒店浴衣走出来的美国队长站在冬兵面前毫不在意的擦起了头发，冬兵扫了他一眼，这家伙适应的倒自在，刚刚还啰嗦自己不要随便占便宜的那人去哪了…  
“我不需要。”  
“可你淋湿了，不洗澡会感冒的。”  
“穿成这样一旦被人发现会很麻烦。”Winter为他指出了一个十分严峻的问题，也就是说如果此刻有人发现了他们，美国队长只能穿着胸口绣着XXXXX酒店字样的浴袍满大街的躲逃。  
“好吧…我承认你说的有道理，可接下来我们去哪？”Steve又想去拧开一瓶免费提供的矿泉水，也被冬兵制止了，“会留下唾液。”  
“哦。”尴尬的将水瓶放下，Steve看到冬兵走去窗口看了眼雨势，这雨可能还要下一会才能停，“你去睡吧，雨停了我们就离开。”  
“你不睡吗？其实我并不困，我已经睡了好几天。”他指了指自己受伤的脑袋。  
受伤？冬兵回忆了一下Steve这一路提供的信息，他身手不凡，观察敏锐，会受伤说明参与了打斗，还有同伙（Steve原话是同事），这几件事连起来似乎都和几天前发生在大都会的爆炸案有关，那是他们策划的，为了前去解救一个将被坏人处决的科学家，他负责将人秘密交给Romlow，“你是坏人吗？”  
“什么？”Steve没理解，不过他倒是快速的回忆了一下，试着查找到自己做过坏事的痕迹，然而他并没有发觉丝毫的愧疚感，那么很显然，“我不是。”  
冬兵又打量了他一会，接着他感觉眼皮越来越沉重，他承认温暖的环境会让一个长时间处于高度紧张的人产生困倦，他已经躲了三天，在这个城市的各个角落里流窜，每天睡不到3小时，Steve看到他明显泛红却还在挣扎的双眼主动走过去想将他的运动衣拉链拉开，“干什么？！”冬兵立刻警惕的后退了一大步，用刻意压低的咆哮声吼了Steve一句。  
“你需要把湿衣服脱下来去睡一觉，雨停了我会叫你，衣服也干了，就这样，不想耽误时间就立刻执行！”冬兵在原地不开心的瞪了他一会，Steve也不再碰他，几分钟后他自己开始妥协，也许是已经在心里做了一番斗争，他将湿漉漉的绒衣和T恤都交给Steve，转身躺到了长条沙发上，“你怎么不去睡床？”Steve问他，他已经闭上了眼睛，“在哪都一样。”  
那就随他吧，至少今晚他可以睡个好觉了，这么想着Steve抱起那堆湿衣服走进了卫生间，用风筒烘干衣物可够他忙叨一阵了。

天色有些朦胧亮时冬兵突然睁开了双眼，他先是保持不动用余光观察了一下周围的环境，等确认没有危险了才小心翼翼的坐起身，然后惊讶的发现身上盖了个薄毯，而这些动作是不允许发生在他身上他却不自知的，这多少让他又惊又恼，而那个造成这一情况的罪魁祸首居然就躺在旁边的单人椅里睡大觉，手里还抱着他的衣服，很好，现在他们看起来就像一对出门旅行的好哥们，吃好的住好的，还睡起了大头觉？  
冬兵气呼呼的从那人手里把自己的衣服拽走，他得离开这个危险的家伙，Steve虽然没有伤害自己的意图，当然他也没有那本事，冬兵自信的想，不过这个男人正在摧毁他的意志，他自己都想不明白有些事怎么会发生，比如天都亮了让他们还怎么翻墙越脊的离开？！  
穿戴整齐，冬兵轻轻打开窗户，从这里可以清楚的看到对面的港湾以及海洋公园，清晨的纽约因雨水染上了一些凉意，太阳都像刚从海里捞上来的一样没什么活力。  
他刚准备钻出去，就被身后突然探过来的手吓了一跳，Steve醒了，顶着一头被压的乱七八糟的黄毛看着他，好像一只即将被主人抛弃的黄金猎犬…“你怎么不叫醒我？！”冬兵恶狠狠的质问。  
Steve看起来还在犯迷糊，他看了眼墙上的时钟，“可现在才5点钟。”  
冬兵气结，他们又不是走正门进来的旅客，难道还睡到自然醒嘛…“被发现你就死定了！”  
Steve只好点点头跟在他身后翻出了窗子，而原本已经到达顶楼的冬兵却发现Steve根本没跟上他，出于本能他回头看了一眼，结果就后悔了自己为什么没趁这工夫赶紧离开，那家伙居然回身把窗户关好了…真他妈是个小甜心！！  
他们再次顺着来时的路逃进了那个小公园，最早一批上班的工人和锻炼者已经开始占据了他们的视线，Steve打着哈欠跟在有严重起床气的冬兵身后，两人的样子十分引人瞩目。  
“我们去哪？”Steve问，冬兵在一个长椅上坐下，鼓着嘴看了他一眼，“不知道！”  
“不知道你为什么来这？”  
“我昨晚解释过了。”  
Steve这才记起来他们还在受失忆的困扰，怎么一觉醒来差点以为他们本就该在一起？一起生活、一起吃饭、一起睡觉什么的，他困惑的甩了甩头，那种习以为常的感觉完全不科学，“那就随便走走吧，或许还能弄点吃的。”他冲冬兵伸出一只手，对方自下而上扫了他一眼，将那只手一把拍开了，“你可真是个怪人。”  
Steve抓了抓头发，“事实上我也不清楚自己为什么非要跟着你，我就是有种直觉我们以前经常在一起，而一想到如果不跟着你恐怕又会见不到了就会非常…非常痛苦？我不知道，反正那感觉很奇怪，你呢？有想起什么吗？”  
冬兵没有回答这个问题，他的确没想起来什么，但不可否认Steve刚刚说的那些直觉性的东西他也有，光是居然在一个陌生人身边睡了一晚这事就已经很不可思议了，要知道他很久，至少在他有记忆以来，他已经很久没睡过一个安稳觉了，但Steve在他身边让他感到安心，那是一种久违了的安全感，很温暖。  
他们顺着街道漫无目的的走着，偶尔Steve会停下来看一眼那些历史悠久的建筑，冬兵的目光也始终停留在一些老店铺或是街道上，几个小时下来他们非常默契的想到了同一个问题，“或许我们都是Natasha口中的那类超级士兵！”  
“什么是超级士兵？”  
“知道吗？我的同事在我醒来后告诉我了一些事情，可我觉得那根本不可能，于是猜测他们在用这些借口企图留住我，我才无论如何都要跑的，可现在看来也许那不全是谎话，我真的有96岁了！”  
冬兵用看什么不可思议生物一样的眼神打量了他一下，“你96岁？”  
“你还不明白吗？如果我们都是超级士兵，那很有可能你也90多岁了，我们曾经是战友或者同事什么的，因为我们对这个年代都很陌生，而且这也正好说明我们认识！”Steve现在看上去有点兴奋了，他口若悬河的推理除了让冬兵感觉他像个神经病也没起到太多作用，“也有可能你以前是个精神病人，而我碰巧去探望过你！”  
Steve叹了口气，他知道这很难让人接受，不过他自己也是刚刚才相信了Natasha的那些“瞎编胡造”，他们顺着街道很快就来到了海洋公园门口，现在已经是人声鼎沸的入园时间了，Steve摸了摸饥饿的肚子，相信Winter也好不到哪去，他们从昨晚就没吃过东西，Steve更是昏迷了三天饿了三天，“我们必须找到食物，我快饿死了。”  
冬兵居然破天荒的点了点头，要知道他也很多天没吃过一顿饱饭了，压缩饼干也好，他指了指公园门口的热狗车，“你去还是我？”  
Steve显然无法苟同这一办法，“我宁可饿死也绝不打劫公园里的热狗车！”  
“那你就在这等死吧。”说完冬兵就冷着脸朝那辆车走了过去，Steve多怕会因为一个热狗引发流血事件啊，于是他紧紧跟上了自己的同伴，却发现Winter停在了那辆车前和卖热狗的小家伙互相瞪视着彼此，“这是你的热狗车？”Steve问，他显然也没想到老板年纪那么小。  
看起来只有十几岁的男孩点了点头，然后告诉他们自己的父亲才是老板，但他送妹妹去幼儿园了，于是他先帮忙看着这里。  
“你不用上学吗？”Steve的重点永远那么偏于计划…冬兵在一旁翻了个白眼。   
“这是在体验教学。”  
“什么？”冬兵皱着脸也问了一句。  
“你们没上过学吗？社会体验课要求我们出去赚钱，我的同学们都去募捐了，但我更喜欢公平交易，所以你们到底买不买热狗？”  
Steve被问的有些惭愧，他猜Winter也是，因为那家伙把手塞进了口袋里，这说明他已经放弃了打劫公园热狗车的计划，“抱歉，我们是游客，可是我们和朋友走丢了，所以身上没有钱，正打算问一下这里有什么能赚钱的活吗？我们快饿死了。”他撒了一部分慌，为了找回自己，这次美国队长付出了名誉上的代价，但他如果还记得自己曾经为了参军而偷改资料的事，这些也就显得不是那么重要了。  
“你看起来似乎不像是骗子？还有点眼熟…”小男孩停下手里的动作打量了他们一会，然后惊讶的瞪大了双眼，“你是…你是美国队长？！我在电视上见过你！”  
“谁？”冬兵瞥了一眼身边的男人，Steve冲他不好意思的笑了笑，“只是一个工作上的代号。”  
他转过头冲小家伙做了个噤声的动作，然后走到对方面前问他可不可以介绍给美国队长一个工作，他也在体验生活，为了更了解民众，但这事必须得保密，小男孩兴奋的点着头答应了，然后一溜烟跑进了公园，连热狗车都不要了。  
“你对他说了什么？这家伙把一车热狗都送给我们了？”冬兵拿起一块加了肠的面包开始往那上面挤芥末酱。  
“嘿！他还没答应给我吃呢！”  
“反正你有办法。”冬兵可能饿坏了，他三口就解决了一个，Steve看的也是饥肠辘辘，但道德上的约束让他还是保持了底线，他下不去手，等小男孩带着一个看起来像是工作人员的女孩回到原地时，冬兵已经吃下三个热狗了。  
“这是公园的管理员Share，她答应给你们一份工作了，但是只有今天，临时的。”小男孩得意的把这个消息告诉了美国队长，Steve感激的和脸红的女孩点了点头，冬兵依旧面无表情的在一边挤芥末酱，被小男孩看见时他已经吞下了第四个。  
“我会把热狗钱还给你的，抱歉，我朋友饿坏了。”Steve解释着，胃部不合时宜的泛起一阵尴尬的蠕动，让周围几人都露出了笑容，小家伙快速的做好了一个超大号热狗塞到了Steve的手里，“这是感谢你拯救了纽约的，吃多少都行，至于你，”他看了眼已经吃饱的冬兵，“你要负责帮我清洗热狗车，用来顶刚刚的面包钱！”  
冬兵刚要发作，Steve一把拉住了他，“这听起来真是再公平不过了，我们现在就去赚钱，一会见。”然后就拽着依旧不开心的冬兵跟着Share走进了公园的道具间，为了保护他们不被公众发现，Share决定让他们打扮成海洋公园的人偶吉祥物，站在公园的入口处欢迎游人，这工作看起来既简单又适合他们，Steve开心的穿上了他的海豚装道具，Winter却迟迟不愿意接过那身愚蠢的鲨鱼装…“我为什么要干这个？没人能抓到我。”他质问着已经开始换好衣服的Steve。  
“因为我们不是坏人，不能去打劫一个小男孩的热狗车，这太说不过去了，一旦我们将来想起自己做过的事，我发誓你会后悔的Winter。”当Steve最后套上那个海洋天使的头套时，他的话语中更加增添了一种令人想要信服的力量，冬兵重重的叹了口气开始换衣服，他绝对是病的不轻才会让这一切都眼睁睁的发生。  
现在一只体型硕大的海豚拖着他笨拙的尾巴和另一只动作僵硬却虎虎生风的鲨鱼出现在了公园的林荫大道上，孩子们下意识的就躲到了他们家长的身后，而Steve还根本不明白自己做了什么，他们就那样像两只恐怖的海底巨兽一样走在大街上，没人敢走过去和他们合影，这与Steve印象中的场景完全不同，“我汗起来很吓痕？”  
“什么？”冬兵听不清Steve发出的闷哼声，于是Steve用他的两只鳍艰难的把头套摘了下来，“我看起来很吓人？怎么大家都绕着我们走？”  
冬兵根本不在意这个问题，他心里想的是最好大家都绕着他们走，但Steve既然问了，他不得不回应一下那家伙，他将头套上用棉布缝制的微笑着的鲨鱼牙冲向Steve，两只黑色的鱼鳍向外一摊，意思是他明明很可爱，是那些路人不开眼，Steve被那动作逗笑了，再次将自己的海豚头套戴好。  
他们一整天都藏在面具里没被人发现，Steve似乎是个名人？冬兵吃着公园发给他们的盒饭默默观察着那个正被一群女人围在中间不知所措的男人，他已经好几次向自己发出求助信号了，但冬兵完全不为所动，继续吃着他手里的鸡腿，这可是他辛苦一天赚来的，虽然一条表情僵硬动作僵硬的鲨鱼并没有给公园带来什么收益。  
午饭结束后他们有了一个小时的休息时间，现在已经下午2点多了，他们坐在道具间的空地上，头套被扔在了一边，身上还穿着鲨鱼连体服的冬兵看起来不再那么冷漠，“其实你也挺喜欢这种生活的对吗？”Steve问他，他茫然的看了对方一眼，并不想回答这个蠢问题，谁会喜欢一直在动物园里扮吉祥物？也许Steve会，他本来就是个吉祥物，人们都喜欢他。  
“嘿~听着，我并不是太确定，但刚刚我在和人们合影时好像记起了一些片段，我以前好像是个跳舞的！”美国队长神秘兮兮的凑到冬兵耳边将这个惊天秘密透露给他现在唯一的小伙伴，而对方似乎被这个新闻吓到了，“你？一个96岁的舞蹈演员？”  
“……”Steve忘记了他已经96岁这个事实，于是刚刚的推测瞬间变得不成立了，“好吧，看来那个在我脑子里穿着国旗跳舞的家伙并不是我。”  
“呵…”冬兵似笑非笑的想象了一下那个画面…然后打了个哆嗦，一个96岁的穿着国旗跳舞的男人……（*1）  
他们又各自安静的坐在那休息了会，直到外面有人喊Steve的名字，他们才再次套上玩具服走了出去，下午的行情明显比早上要好，可能人们已经习惯了公园里新来的酷鲨和呆豚，这是那个卖热狗的小男孩告诉他们的，他们的新外号…Steve好像还挺喜欢的，他用鳍友好的想去拍一拍冬兵的鲨鱼牙，结果被酷鲨一脚扳倒在地，四仰八叉的躺在了草地上艰难的翻滚着无法起身，周围的人都笑着捕捉到了这一幕，很快酷鲨和呆豚的故事就在FB上被传的沸沸扬扬了，城市另一边的Jarvis犹豫着要不要将这一幕报告给他的老板，但Sir说过，不是危及Rogers先生生命安全的消息就不需要详细上报了，尤其考虑到他还在执行Mute指令期间。

傍晚时，他们告别了Share和热狗男孩往回走去，Steve认真的数着手里的美元和一些硬币，冬兵瞧也不瞧那些他们辛苦了一天才赚来的血汗钱，好像自己真的是个出门体验生活的小少爷，而当Steve抬头注意到街心的一座老楼时，他停下来拽住了一旁的Winter，冬兵不明所以的看着他，Steve突然十分严肃的说他去过那地方，冬兵看了一眼那座楼，居然想也没想就回答了他，“百货公司。”  
他们同时诧异的看着对方，然后为了验证迅速的跑过马路去察看了那座建筑的历史标注，那在二战期间的确是个百货公司，而且是全布鲁克林地区最大的一间，里面有电影院、服装部、食品部，还有几家高级餐厅，现在已经被改成了政府办公楼。  
“或许我们应该回到我的地方让我的同事们帮帮忙，鉴于他们并没有欺骗我并且打算随时抓我回去。”Steve焦急的提议，并且他在暗示什么冬兵一目了然，但他根本没想过背叛自己的组织，他已经活在迷茫中太久了，脱离皮尔斯就等于脱离了依靠，更何况皮尔斯一直告诉他自己所做的一切都是在拯救世界。  
太阳像一轮红色的火球垂在天边，将Steve的头发染上了耀眼的颜色，那个男人真诚的等待着他的回答，眼睛里满是期待与信任，而冬兵现在的脑子有些混乱，在经历了这一天完全不属于他的人生后，他需要找个没人的地方好好安静一下，至少不是现在，不是现在，他低喃着快步从大楼里走出来，因为没看清方向而拐进了后巷，那是条死胡同，Steve就跟在他身后，他们一起巷子的尽头停下了脚步，Winter看起来不再冷酷或者易怒，他好像一个随时都要哭泣的脆弱少年，眼眶发红，舌头不停的舔着嘴角，金属手指狠狠的抠弄着墙面上的砖。  
Steve也好不到哪去，这地方看起来和每一条大楼的后巷一样，垃圾桶、安全门、消防通道等等，但他发誓自己绝对不只一次来过这地方，还有身边的那个男人，他们一起，电影画面黑白又朴素、座位不多、有人在吵闹、他被揍的站不起来，然后Bucky出现了…“Bucky？”  
冬兵停下了折磨自己头发的动作，僵硬的转过头去看Steve，“什…么？”他小心翼翼的问，Steve的眼睛也有些湿润了，他用不太确定的口气小声的说道，“James…Buchanan….Barnes，your name？”  
冬兵摇着头向后退到了墙边，他试图躲避Steve眼神里炙热的询问，那让他感到痛苦和折磨，好像一台高强度的探照灯将他暴露的体无完肤，“不不，不是，我…不！你连自己是谁都不记得，你在撒谎！我要杀了你！我真的会杀了你！！！”他突然跃起，一把握住Steve的喉咙将人摁到了墙上，金属指缝发出的摩擦声就在Steve耳边，“Bu…cky…听我说。”他们在无人经过的巷子里滚成了一团，Steve的左脸已经吃了冬兵一记铁拳，挂了彩，但冬兵依然不打算放过他，直到他们都筋疲力尽的发出粗喘，太阳完全落下了，夜晚的浓墨泼满天际，让他们看起来各自回到了自己的角色，冬兵就是冬兵，而美国队长更像一个不知道自己是谁又满腹委屈的迷途少年，他揉了揉被对方踢疼的肚子，“我…只是记起了这个名字。”  
冬兵咽了下口水，脸上除了痛苦就是接近崩溃的无助，他完全无法解释自己的行为，没有开心，没有找回名字的失而复得，只有负罪感和不知所措，好像这个名字本身就是魔咒，正在折磨着他一样。  
“那不是我，不是，从现在开始我们分开走！”  
“可是Bucky…”  
“我说了那不是我！！”  
Steve张了张嘴还想再说点什么，可他看到冬兵如此痛苦，最后只能选择尊重了对方的决定，如果这个名字真的对他来说只有伤害，那也许忘记了会更好，“其实Winter也不坏，听起来更酷。”他露出一个惨兮兮的笑容。  
冬兵已经站起身平复了心情，这次他真的打算和Steve分开了，他捋了一下自己的头发大步往巷口走去，Steve反应了一秒也跟了上去，“我说了别再跟着我，我真的会杀了你的！”冬兵回身揪住Steve的领口将人推回到巷子里，眼眶发红像个疯子一样疾步跑起来，Steve站在原地放弃的看着那个逐渐跑远的背影，低声的开口，“可我并不知道自己应该去哪，你是我唯一想起来的人Bucky，你是唯一能证明我曾经活着的人，我并不想失去你。”  
冬兵颓然的停下了脚步，他回过头去看那个脸上还青着一块可怜兮兮的男人，他站在路灯底下的垃圾桶旁边，一个身高不足5.5英尺的男孩形象突然与眼前的Steve融为了一体，他承认自己无法就这样离开，于是他又走了回去，“回去找你的朋友们，他们会帮你找回记忆，你是个英雄Steve，永远别忘了你是个英雄。”  
Steve原本失落的表情突然又变得明亮起来，“你刚刚叫了我的名字，这还是你第一次叫我的名字。”  
“如你所原Steve，但我们必须要分开了，我也有我的使命！”  
“其实我不明白，我们明明已经有了线索，为什么你又突然开始拒绝承认了呢？难道这不是你一开始的打算吗？”  
冬兵看他的眼神已经不再有一丝敌意，那双灰蓝色的眼睛变得充满了情感，他舔了舔嘴唇，努力想露出一个类似笑容的表情，但却显得更加悲伤，“其实我骗了你，并没有什么人要抓我，我也知道自己是谁，我们的确见过几次，但没有你认为的那么熟，而且我猜你的朋友们一定很着急，等你想起来自己是谁，你随时可以来找我，我保证其实我还挺好找的。”  
Steve突然想到了Natasha气急败坏的样子和Bruce担忧的神情，一股内疚感直直击中了他的心脏，“可我们…”  
“我们此前根本都算不上是朋友，但今天我们都很开心对吗？以后我们就是朋友了，现在回去吧，我的朋友也在等我了。”  
Steve还想再说些挽留的话，但冬兵冲他摇了摇头，是时候结束这次幸运的相遇了，在他还没有能力保护对方之前，他必须这样做。  
冬兵最后一次走过去拥抱了那个男人，动作僵硬的连他自己都察觉到了，因为他从没有得到过一个拥抱，也没有给与过任何人一个拥抱。  
Steve同样僵硬的被对方裹在怀里拍了拍肩膀，然后目送着那个男人彻底消失在了拐角，他还没有告别，等他想起这个追过去时人已经不见了，在原地独自茫然的站了一会，Steve向一个路人打听到了离这最近的地铁站，失去了英雄的光环，他孤独的身影混在那些过往的人潮中显得十分黯淡，Steve最后一次看了眼那个让他们都充满了回忆的巷子，终于消失在了冬兵的视线里。  
而在确认对方已经安全离开了伏击范围后，Bucky用力的咬住了自己的右手，他拼命瞪大通红的眼眶，企图阻止奔涌而出的情感，然后命令自己冷静下来像一切都没有发生过的那样走进路边停着的商务车里。  
Romlow认认真真的扫视了他一圈，发现他们的杀人武器还和以前一样没什么区别，像个行尸走肉那样令人放心，也就不再去管什么都不记得的美国队长了，皮尔斯说现在还不是与神盾局正面交锋的好时候。  
“开车。”

Steve回到Stark大厦时Natasha正在威胁Jarvis撤销她的电话信号屏蔽与大厦的进出权限，队长已经离开控制范围超过24小时了，一旦神盾局干预，没人能救得了Steve。  
“介不介意先解释一下到底8级警报是什么？”Tony举着一把扳手挠了挠眉头，好像这问题就和纽约明天气温如何一样漫不经心。  
Natasha思考了一下，这是机密情报，她本不应该透露给任何人，但现在情况特殊，一旦Steve变成被攻击目标，他甚至都没有给自己申辩的机会，女特工甩了甩头发，大义凛然的看向面前两个等待答案的男人，“一旦超级英雄进入无法控制的范围，包括被敌人进行神经性控制、物理性控制，以及自身变异等情况，国土安全局、战略部和神盾局有权利做出三票表决，如果情况被确认无法挽回，最高控制机构会直接下达捕杀令，你们应该知道最高控制机构是什么意思吧？”  
Tony的扳手差点扔出去，他不知道应该先生气还是该先去保护老冰棍，但是捕杀？“那群老家伙把我们当成怪物了吗？”Natasha十分抱歉的看了眼Bruce，对方摸了摸鼻子，表示这事并不怪她，于是Tony识趣的闭上了嘴。  
“所以当务之急就是尽快找到Steve，一旦美国队长在没有判断能力的情况下被敌人控制，对我们将是一种致命的威胁，Jarvis，找出队长的位置，我们这就过去。”  
“我想已经不用了Romanoff女士，队长回来了，就在门外，需要我打开权限吗Sir？”  
“别明知故问，赶紧把老冰棍请进来！”  
“Yes Sir。”  
Steve出去一趟不仅没搞清楚自己是谁，还像失恋了一样坐在沙发上一动不动，Tony的大眼睛都快转出360度了，他拼命朝Natasha使眼色，这种事女人不是最在行了吗？！Natasha翻了个白眼，但还是坐到了Steve身边，“你会记起来的，别急，Bruce去准备了，一会就帮你做一个最新的头部扫描，相信我们。”  
Steve冲她露出一个感激的笑容，但Natasha知道他如此失落的原因决不单单是因为受伤，队长一定是发生了什么，她用眼神示意Tony先出去，对方立刻配合的随便找了个借口就溜去了监控室…好奇心是使人年轻的宝典，来自Tony.有钱的天才花花公子.Stark。  
“现在可以告诉我你遇到了谁吗？”其实他们早就在监控画面里发现了冬兵，但那男人打扮的很普通，又遮住了铁臂，所以没被他们认出来。  
Steve摇了摇头，即便他已经明白女特工对自己是善意的，但他依然希望Bucky的事只是他一个人的事，就算他失去了从前的记忆，但未来的记忆能够是他自己的，于是他选择了沉默，就当发生过的一切都只是他记忆深处的一个片段吧。  
再次躺在护理床上，Bruce将一些磁片贴在了Steve的脑袋和胸口上，另一端连接着仪器，Tony也在一旁帮了点忙，测试老冰棍身体里会不会出现超负荷的能量源，比如伽马射线那种，检查经过了两个小时，Steve睡的很安稳，麻药的计量刚好够他做完一个梦，梦里他回到了1931年布鲁克林学院的足球场，那里刚刚建成，他总会抱着个画板去看Bucky踢球，然后两个无话不说的少年并肩躺在草地上畅想着未来。  
这个梦很长，长到Steve再次醒来已经是第二天早上了，他迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，发现自己并不在战场上，他记得自己为了救一辆校车被巨石砸中了，可那之后呢？呆坐了几秒，他翻身下床离开了房间，外面安静极了，Jarvis告诉他现在是早上5点40分，天气晴朗，适合于外出， Steve走到露台外面，呼吸了一下纽约和平的空气，“没有战争真好。”他由衷的赞美了一次上帝，然后询问了智能管家自己是不是昏迷了几天，Jarvis肯定的回答了他，看来这期间他除了睡觉什么都没干，难怪肚子那么饿，所以当美国队长快速跑进厨房的身影被坐在电脑前还没睡的Tony看到时，钢铁英雄脸色很复杂的和自己的智能管家感叹道，“这简直不可思议Jar，老冰棍的脑子被一块淤血堵住了，所以造成短暂的记忆缺失，或者说紊乱，其实他并没有失去记忆，只是他的记忆被1930年之前的一些片段打乱了，在他的脑子快速愈合期间，他自然而然的捋顺了时间线，将那些应该发生和不应该发生的记忆全部放回到了原来的位置，就好像在整理一个散落的书柜，至于昨天24时前发生的那些，他会认为那只是曾经的某一时刻，然后遗忘在记忆深处。”  
“您分析的很深刻，但这并不能让您得到休息，您已经超过28个小时没有补充睡眠了Sir！”  
“……知道了。”阴谋没得逞的钢铁侠终于扔下了护目镜和电焊枪，一步三回头的走出了实验室。

 

冬兵倚靠在那个熟悉的座位上，他发誓自己不是第一次坐在这上面，但没有一次像今天一样恐慌，他知道这机器一旦开始运行代表了什么，所以他拼命的去回忆Steve的样子，试图记住他，试图不要再忘记，可最终还是将那抹笑容遗失在了痛苦的撕吼中，皮尔斯冷眼看着被再次洗脑的冬兵，手中是关于Steve.Rogers此次受伤的评估报告，脑部受创导致暂时性记忆混乱？  
“你觉得这是不是一种暗示…暗示我们是时候动手了？”皮尔斯轻松随性的询问站在一旁的Romlow，后者不敢随便回答，只是低着头等待新的指示，“等这个结束了就开始恢复他的作战机能，这是最新任务，等过几天洞察计划获得了批准，我们就先拿神盾局开刀，让冬兵随时候命。”  
Romlow接过那份文件，不等他询问皮尔斯已经离开了，文件上扫描的图像正是美国队长Steve.Rogers，冬兵的下一个刺杀任务。

 

Romlow：“You know,He remembered you…your pal,your buddy,your bucky！”

END

* 1：电影里Bucky并没有目睹过Steve跳舞卖国债，他被救出来以后美国队长就不登台了（怎么有种被赎了身的感觉…），而那时也没有留下什么可以回看的视频画面，所以在冬兵的记忆深处那一段是不存在的。


End file.
